Stepping Forward
by RainbowSquirrellJump05
Summary: Set in season one, a cute little Micheldon fix. Oneshot I do not own The Next Step


**This is my first fic in this fandom. I'm still fairly new to The Next Step but I already love it so much. This is set just after Emily leaves in the first season. This what I think should have happened instead of Eldon going to see Emily. Enjoy and please remember to review. **

**Chapter 1**

Michelle lay in studio B, fuming. She was so mad at Emily, she could have at least tried to do Michelle's dance. Emily was a valuable member to The Next Step. And so after she put Emily in the back row, which she deserved, Emily leaves. Just walked away from The Next Step, and even worse, she went to Elite. Their Rivals! But instead of making a big deal out of it, Michelle was using the anger to her advantage. She was doing sit-ups, and listening to the perfect anger defusing song. 'Mr Bright side', by the Killers. The beat and lyrics somehow helped her release the tension that anger caused her.

She was halfway through a set when suddenly the music stopped. Michelle jerked up and turned around to see Eldon scrolling through the music on her phone. "I didn't know you were a Killers fan.' He said. Eldon chose a song, put her phone down and sat beside her.

Michelle blushed. "They're kind of like stress relief.''

"What's stressing you out?" he asked. The opening bars to 'Human' came on, one of the slower songs in the Album.

Michelle shook her head. "It's nothing.''

"So why do you need stress relief music?'' Eldon was looking at Michelle really closely, like he was trying to figure her out or read her mind. "Is this about Emily?"

Michelle sighed and nodded. "Yeah,"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Emily made her decision. Let her stick to it. She'll start to regret it soon enough." Michelle assumed Eldon was implying that Emily would miss him, which only made her feel worse. Emily knew Michelle liked Eldon, and Michelle was pretty sure that Emily would use that to get back at her.

"So how are things between you two?" Michelle asked, hoping she didn't sound too jealous.

"We're not a 'thing','' Eldon said, using his fingers to make quotation marks in the air. "But she knows how I feel, how I felt.''

"You don't like her anymore?'' Michelle asked, cocking her head.

"Well I do a little, but I like someone else as well, and as someone very famous once said, ''If you find yourself in love with two people at once, choose the second, because if you really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.''.''

"Who said that?" Michelle asked trying to ignore the fluttering her heart was doing.

"Johnny Depp." Eldon said with a laugh.

"Who's the second person?'' Michelle asked. She bit her lip, not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I'll give you a hint, she's beautiful, has an epic sense of humour, she's super nice and everyone likes her, she has blonde hair and she's the best dancer I've ever seen.''

Michelle knew who he was talking about before he said it. Her heart was beating really fast and she had butterflies in her stomach. Eldon reached out and grabbed Michelle's hand. "She's you.'' He whispered.

Michelle felt herself blush and twisted her hand out of Eldon's grip. "I really like you too, Eldon, but are you sure you're ready for a new relationship. I mean you said you still like Emily."

"I like you more Michelle, and besides, Emily's at Elite now right? So why does she matter? Why don't we just try?'' he was looking at her so intensely, she could actually feel the heat from his gorgeous blue eyes. "Please?'' he begged. He looked so nervous, it made Michelle feel more at ease.

Michelle nodded ''Okay.'' She said.

A grin broke out on Eldon's face. "Come on," he said getting up and offering his hand to Michelle. "I'll buy you some juice."

Michelle took Eldon's hand and let him pull her up. Eldon pulled her to him and put his arm around her. He smiled at her and then leaned in slowly. Michelle closed her eyes and when Eldon's lips touched hers she kissed him back eagerly.

"Let's go get that juice." Eldon said, dropping his arm from around her and lacing his fingers with hers. Michelle smiled up at Eldon, grabbed her phone, and let him lead her away.

**If you enjoyed that let me know with either a review or a PM and if you're a gleek check out my profile for some glee fictions. Also if you want to team up for a story PM me and I'll gladly help out. **


End file.
